1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shutters mounted on the exterior of a structure used to cover windows or other openings and more specifically to security shutters for prevention of entry by intruders.
2. Description of Related Art
Every year, weather causes millions of dollars worth of damage to the interiors of certain structures. Much of this damage can be minimized if windows and other exterior openings can be effectively and temporarily blocked as needed. In response to this need, a large variety of shutters and shuttering devices have been developed to be moved into place and secured over the opening as needed for inclement weather.
Every year, intruders burgle empty houses. Rich targets for theft are structures wherein the inhabitants are absent, especially if the absence is for longer periods of time. Although door locks can be effectively used to deter entry through doors, windows on lower floors often offer an easy ingress and egress for would-be burglars.
Some of the weather shutters can double as security shutters, however, these are often made to be attached to the structure over the opening only when needed. They are not decorative or appealing to the eye. Mostly, they are of a solid planar construction so as to repel weather. Those with security as a secondary objective often include fairly complex locking systems.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a shutter-type security device that could be mounted on the exterior of a structure. A second object of the present invention is to provide a shuttering device that is simple to close over the window or opening and simple to lock. A third objective was to provide a shuttering device that was sturdy enough to deter theft and intrusion. The fourth objective was to accomplish the foregoing while still appearing as an attractive shutter when not in use. The fifth and final objective was to position connecting hardware and securing mechanisms so as to be simple to install and use, but difficult to remove by an intruder.